1. Field of the Invention
This invention, relates to packaging, blanks therefor, methods of manufacture of such blanks and/or packaging, the use thereof and apparatus for manufacturing such packaging and in particular, to packaging suitable for holding fruit for example.
The present invention relates to a form of package capable of being nested without damage to its contents. This is particular the case where a bruiseable commodity such a kiwifruit must be carried therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
US Patent Specification No. 4,134,533, the full content of which is hereincluded by way of reference, discloses a single component blank for a carton, the resultant carton and methods of forming of the carton. The carton of U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,533 has the ability to provide a square or a rectangular base section with side and end walls formed therefrom, each end wall also including a top or part thereof for at least partially closing the carton. In such a system, the end walls are formed from end sections of the blank (inwardly of the comers thereof) so as to ensure that the flutes in the end walls run substantially vertical, when assembled, and the indexing projections at a foldline in the end section is supported by vertically extending flutes. Such a construction, however, while being wasteful of cardboard, also requires extensions of the end wall defining sections to be provided which will reinforce the horizontally extending flutes within the side wall section.
The present invention relates to an alternative one component cannon construction which enables a more economic usage of corrugated cardboard.